


Splice

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [28]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Human Experimentation, M/M, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: When the doctors responsible for created Jared, a human-alien hybrid, realize his fascination with the janitor, Jensen, they use it to their advantage. But when the obsession Jared develops becomes too great, there's no telling just what this science experiment is capable of.





	Splice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_J2_Xmas gift exchange for jennylynneh in 2019
> 
> Beta'd by jdl71

Jensen frowned deeply as he cleaned the blood from the floor in Jared's room. He could feel the other man's eyes watching him as he worked. Jared always watched him while he was in here, so Jensen was used to it. He'd been working at this facility for well over three years now, so he had clearance where others didn't. Like Jared's room.

The doctors who had created Jared didn't like outsiders to be privy to what was going on in here. Jensen had proven his loyalty to this company on more than one occasion, so he was the exception. After all, it wasn't like those big wig doctors were going to clean Jared's room themselves. Half of them didn't even pick up after themselves – it was laughable to think they were going to clean floors and Jared's glass windows.

Today must have been a good day for the doctors. They'd left the office about forty five minutes early, and they'd all had smiles on their faces. Jensen wanted to see what they'd been working on, but he knew he shouldn't. That could have cost him his job. And as much as he hated pretending that he was just some dumb janitor, he needed this job. In reality, he was very bright. And the few pieces of research he'd picked up on while he'd been in here, he'd understood completely. But the doctors didn't need to know that.

According to the doctor's notes, Jared was a hybrid that they'd grown in the lab. His DNA contained strands of human genomes, and material that Jensen wasn't completely familiar with himself. But he'd done some digging and learned that somehow these scientists had gotten their hands on alien DNA. Months later, Jared had been created. 

A lot of the doctors as well as some of the staff who knew about Jared were afraid of him. But not Jensen – he was fascinated by Jared. Sure, his roommate thought that he was insane for even being in the same room as Jared, but Jensen didn't care. Jared was harmless. He'd never done anything to hurt anyone – it was quite the opposite actually. These people were hurting Jared. 

While Jensen had never actually seen any of the experiments done on Jared, he'd cleaned up bloody floors enough to know that there was something going on here. Jensen couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand how someone could look at Jared – look into that beautiful, innocent face – and want to hurt him. When Jensen looked at Jared, all he wanted to do was protect the other man. He wanted to wrap him up in his arms and just keep him safe from the cruel world around him.

Movement from Jared's bed beside him brought Jensen's attention away from the floor he'd been mopping. Jared was staring at him again. Those big, child-like hazel eyes were watching Jensen's every move. Smiling softly at Jared, Jensen raised his hand, waving at the experiment. He couldn't help but chuckle when Jared mimicked his movements.

In the past, Jensen had made it a point not to interact with Jared, but tonight, something was different. Jared had gotten off the bed tonight – he'd never done that before. It was almost like Jared was trying to communicate with Jensen. And if he had something to say, Jensen was willing to listen. “Can...Can you talk?” Jensen asked, placing his mop against the wall as he moved closer to the glass walls separating him from Jared.

“Yes,” Jared answered, blinking slowly at Jensen. He'd been watching this man clean his room for the last few months. He seemed nice. And he was fun to look at. Honestly though, Jared was getting tired of just looking. The only sort of human contact he ever had was from the doctors, and they were all only interested in running tests on him. Every day it was the same thing – they'd give him a series of tests meant to measure his brain patterns and his reaction times, his strength. And then they would take his blood multiple times throughout the day before they all just left him here.

That's when Jensen would come in. Every day, Jensen would come in here and clean up the mess the doctor's left behind, and Jared would just watch him. Today, he wanted more. He wanted interaction. He wanted _contact_. “You're not like the doctors,” Jared observed, eyes locked on Jensen's brilliant greens.

Heat rose to Jensen's cheeks when Jared spoke to him. “No, I'm not,” he assured the other man. “I'm just...I'm the janitor. I just clean up when everyone is gone. I-I make sure that the place is spotless for when they come back.”

Jared's hand moved to the glass, palm pressed flat on the glass. “I don't mean like that,” he tried to explain, straight white teeth catching his bottom lip as he sucked it into his mouth. “You don't...seem interested in me. Like...you don't want to study me.”

When Jared placed his hand on the glass, Jensen swallowed hard. He'd never actually taken the time to really look at Jared too closely. At least not anything other than his face. And the boy was brilliant from the neck down as well. He was tall – taller than Jensen. And he was slim. But Jensen could tell there was muscle under those stark white clothes Jared was wearing. He was...very attractive. “No, that's not my job,” Jensen answered.

It was obvious that Jensen was different. Jared had known that since the first night this man had come in here to clean up. “You don't want to hurt me,” Jared told Jensen, well aware that this man wasn't a threat to him. He could see it in Jensen's eyes – he had no desire to hurt Jared. This man wouldn't hurt a fly, Jared was sure.

Of course Jensen didn't want to hurt Jared. But he knew that other people might. Like the doctors. Sure, they probably weren't hurting him on purpose – it was their job to study him – but that didn't change the facts. “Do they...hurt you?” Jensen asked, tongue darting out to lick his suddenly too dry lips. 

“Yes,” Jared answered without thinking. He was tired of it in here. All of those tests and constantly being monitored. There had to be something different out there. Something... _more_ – Jared wanted to see something more. “I like it when they leave for the night. And...you come in. You don't...poke at me. Or...watch my every move. And you don't write things down about me. They do.”

Hearing Jared explain how things were from his point of view had a knot forming in Jensen's gut. It sounded terrible. Jensen could only imagine having a life like that. “Yeah...I can't imagine what that must be like,” Jensen whispered. “I'm sorry. They're just...curious about you. Because you're different.”

A deep frown came to Jared's lips when Jensen told him that he was different. “I don't...want to be different,” Jared explained. He knew there was something wrong with him. He wasn't an idiot – he knew he wasn't like everyone else in this place. But he wasn't that much different either. He knew there was a part of him that was human. And he didn't appreciate being locked up like this. He wanted to be free. 

After a few moments of Jensen just staring at him in pity, Jared allowed his hand to fall from the glass. Sighing, he moved back to his bed, curling up under the blankets and closing his eyes. He could hear Jensen moving around the room, so he turned on his side, watching Jensen work once more. 

**~~**

The next day, Jensen was called into the office by his boss. “My guys were watching the footage from last night's camera feed this morning, and they brought this to my attention,” Dr. Morgan explained, allowing Jensen to see the footage he was speaking about. It was Jensen and Jared interacting. Jensen watched as Jared's hand pressed against the glass and he felt like someone was gripping his heart and squeezing. Seeing it again, Jensen felt like Jared had been pleading for help, and Jensen had done nothing. He'd failed Jared.

Jensen bit his lip as he looked at the floor. “I'm sorry,” he apologized, shaking his head. “I know that it's best not to interact with the experiments, but I felt like he was trying to tell me something. Every night, I go in there and he just watches me from the bed. But last night...he came over to the glass. So...I took a chance. It won't happen again.”

Surprisingly, Dr. Morgan merely shrugged. “Jensen, you're not in trouble,” he assured the janitor. “Actually, we'd like to ask for your help.” Seeing that Jensen was clearly confused, Jeffrey explained, “Jared has never interacted with anyone before. Especially not in that capacity. I mean, he'll answer us when we ask him questions and such, but he's never actually engaged in a conversation with one of us before. Not like he did with you last night. So, we want you to continue to speak to him. See what you can get out of him. We'll watch the tapes in the morning and go from there.”

Although Jensen felt horrible working with the scientists to do experiments on Jared, he did want to talk to the other man more. And it wasn't like he was actually going to be hurting Jared this way. All he was doing was being a friend to him. “Um...I can try,” Jensen agreed. “I mean, after I'm done cleaning the room, and the rest of the hospital, I guess I can stay for a few extra minutes and talk to him.”

Quickly, Dr. Morgan shook his head. “Don't worry about cleaning the room, or the hospital,” he argued. “We've got that covered. We just want you to focus on Jared. Get him talking. We want to see how he interacts with other people. And since you seem to be the only person he wants to speak to, you're hired.”

He wasn't sure how he felt about this. But Jensen knew that he couldn't tell his boss no. Not if he wanted to keep his job, anyway. “Uh...okay, I guess,” he answered. “Should I keep the same hours, or did you want to change those, too?” His night shifts were probably going to the new janitor, he assumed. 

A wide smile came to Dr. Morgan's lips when Jensen agreed to help them. “Yes, we're going to change them. How about you visit with Jared on our lunch breaks. That'll give the two of you about three hours a day together. I think that's plenty of time to get acquainted with one another, don't you think?”

Still unsure about this whole arrangement, Jensen forced himself to smile. “Y-Yeah, I think that sounds good,” he answered. “Should I start today, or do you just want me to come back tomorrow?” Honestly, he'd rather spend time with Jared than clean out the bathrooms again today. He'd cleaned them last night, but he was sure they were dirty already. The people who worked here were disgusting.

“We want you to get started right away,” Dr. Morgan answered. “We already have the new janitor taking care of all of your shifts. So why don't you head into Jared's room and see if you can strike up another conversation with him? Just...give us a few minutes. We're just collecting a sample from him for some more testing that's to be done this afternoon.”

The idea of Jared being tested this afternoon had the knot in Jensen's gut twisting tighter. He still couldn't understand how these people could hurt Jared. Especially after last night. The other man was just so sweet. And he was even more innocent than Jensen had originally thought. “Okay,” he choked out, smiling at Dr. Morgan. “I'm just going to make myself some more coffee. Just come get me when you need me.”

About an hour later, Dr. Tal was retrieving Jensen from the cafeteria. “Jared is sleeping,” she explained as she led Jensen toward Jared's room. “He had a rough morning. And this is usually when he allows his body to shut down. Almost like a child taking his scheduled nap time. It's always something we can count on with Jared.”

As they got closer to Jared's room, Dr. Tal stopped just outside the door. “I'm not going to come in,” she explained when Jensen gave her a confused look. “Dr. Morgan made it very clear that he wants you to be the first thing Jared sees when he wakes up. So I'm not going to risk anything. Jared's sleep cycles are...unpredictable, at best. He could sleep for hours, or he could sleep for mere minutes. Anyway, good luck.”

With that, Dr. Tal was heading down the hallway the way they'd come, leaving Jensen alone to head into Jared's room. This whole thing was just weird. He didn't understand why they wanted to study Jared's interactions with other people. It wasn't like they were ever planning on letting Jared get out of here. Jensen knew how these things worked. Experiments either lived in captivity their whole lives, or they were terminated – there was no happy ending for them. 

He hated thinking that way about Jared. The kid didn't deserve what was being done to him. And if Jensen could have, he would have done something about it. But breaking out one of the experiments was ground for immediate termination and more than likely jail time. Jensen just didn't have it in him to risk that.

Sighing, he pushed the door open, padding along the floor until he was standing in front of the lounge chair beside Jared's glass prison. The chair hadn't been here the night before, so Jensen assumed they'd put it here for his benefit. And he would have sat in it, too, but Jared's voice stopped him in his tracks.

“You're early,” Jared accused, eyes locked on Jensen as he pushed the blankets off his body and climbed out of his bed. “You only ever come after the doctors have left for the day. They're still here. It's only their lunch breaks. They'll be back later.”

It was amazing how much Jared knew about the schedules of the employees here. Then again, Jared didn't really have anything else to do other than memorize schedules here, Jensen supposed. “I know,” Jensen assured him. “The doctors changed my schedule. Dr. Morgan said he wanted me to come talk to you.”

Confusion was clear on Jared's face when Jensen explained that Dr. Morgan had set this up. “Why?” he asked, giving his head a small shake. “They never let anyone come near me before. Just them. Why do they want you in here with me now?”

Jensen wished that he had more answers for Jared, but he was just as confused as Jared was. “I honestly don't know,” Jensen answered. “I was just called into Dr. Morgan's office today, and he told me that they'd replaced me for the night shift. He said that...you won't talk to them? But you talk to me. Why is that?”

Now, Jared understood. He'd overheard Dr. Tal saying that they needed to see how he interacted with other people, but he hadn't wanted to talk to any of them. They didn't interest him. Jensen, on the other hand, was interesting. Jared was...drawn to him. And he didn't understand why. All he knew was that he liked to look at Jensen. And he liked to talk to Jensen. And he wanted to do more. “I don't like them,” Jared answered simply. “I like you.”

Flattered, Jensen was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure how to handle the fact that a human hybrid liked him, but he was taking that as a plus. “Oh,” he breathed. “Well...thank you. I...I like you, too. You seem really nice.” Smiling softly, Jensen finally took his seat on the lounging chair. “So...what do you want to talk about, Jared? I'm all ears.”

**~~**

Over the next few weeks, Jared and Jensen spent a lot of time together. They just talked about nothing most days. Jensen would tell Jared about what happened during his days, and Jared would explain new things that he'd learned on any specific day. It was great. But it wasn't enough for Jared. He wanted more. And the more time he spent with Jensen, the more he wanted it.

Today, the doctors weren't taking a lunch break. They'd called Jensen and told him that he wasn't needed, and Jared was pissed. He was doing everything in his power not to cooperate, and he knew that it was upsetting the doctor's as well. It had been a long morning, and everyone was on edge.

Finally, after five failed attempts at getting Jared's blood, Dr. Morgan sent Dr. Tal and Dr. Beaver on a break. When they were alone, Dr. Morgan crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Jared. “Alright, you're obviously upset,” he stated. “But you do realize the sooner we get these samples, the sooner you can be rid of us, right?”

He received no answer in response. Not that he was expecting one. Jared had never spoken to him. Hell, until he'd heard Jared speaking to Jensen on the video footage, he'd thought Jared was mute. “What's it going to take, Jared?” he asked, moving closer to the glass. “I'll make you a deal, okay? You let us get our samples, and you can have _whatever_ you want.”

At Dr. Morgan's offer, Jared's eyes ticked up to meet the other man's. For a solid minute, Jared just eyed the man – searching every inch of his face. “I want Jensen,” Jared finally answered. “I want to be allowed out to spend time with Jensen.”

Without even considering it, Dr. Morgan shook his head. “You know the rules, Jared,” he argued. “You're not allowed out of your room. We don't know how your body will react to the outside world.” Of course, he did know – Jared would be fine physically in the outside world. But that didn't mean they were going to release him. 

Anger bubbled up inside Jared when he was told no. “If I can't go out, then Jensen can come in,” Jared renegotiated. Pushing himself off of his bed, Jared moved to the glass separating him and Dr. Morgan. “You said I could have _whatever_ I wanted if I give you the samples. Well, this is what I want.”

The way Jared had connected with Jensen in just a few short weeks was amazing. And also a bit alarming. “I'll have to check with Jensen, of course,” Dr. Morgan explained. “If he is okay with coming into the glass, he'll get access. But only after I've received the samples I need, Jared.” Pulling out the syringe and blood tubes, Dr. Morgan asked, “Do we have a deal?”

For another moment, Jared looked at the instruments in Dr. Morgan's hands. He was sure that if Jensen was given the option, he'd want to come into the glass with him. They'd been growing really close over the last few weeks, and Jared knew that Jensen felt it. Sighing, he finally nodded, allowing Dr. Morgan to get the samples he wanted from him.

**~~**

“You're giving me VIP access?” Jensen asked, clearly confused as Dr. Morgan handed him his new key card. When Dr. Morgan had called him yesterday and told him not to bother showing up, Jensen was sure that he was about to get slapped back down to his janitorial position. But today, he was being handed a key card that could get him into Jared's glass room.

Shrugging, Dr. Morgan merely nodded. “Jared requested it,” he finally explained. “He was being...difficult last night when we tried to extract some blood samples from him. Jared obviously was upset about your absence, so we came to an agreement. I told him that if he cooperated and gave me what I wanted, I would give him something he wanted.”

Jensen couldn't believe that he was being given access to Jared's glass room. The only people allowed to go in there up to this point had been the doctors. “He asked for me?” Jensen asked, biting into his bottom lip. “Is...that a good thing?”

Honestly, Dr. Morgan didn't know if that was such a good thing. And if he was going to send Jensen into that room, the other man needed all of the information that they had. Leaning forward in his chair, Dr. Morgan started, “I'm not sure what it means, son. Jared is hard to understand. He's...different. And this is all new to everyone. I can tell you that he seems to have developed a liking for you. And whether or not you use that VIP pass in your hand is completely up to you. But there are a few things we'd like you to get Jared to talk about the next time you two are together.”

Now, it was Jensen's turn to frown. “O-Okay?” he answered. “What do you want me to talk to him about?” In the past, Dr. Morgan hadn't limited Jensen to the topics they could discuss. And he surely hadn't requested anything. Until now.

Dr. Morgan leaned back in his chair then, pressing a button on his laptop. The screen suddenly lit up and a video of Jared was clear on the screen. He was sleeping, his blankets thrown loosely over his slender hips and his chestnut hair laying softly over his eyes. His chest was rising and falling with each breath. As the seconds ticked by, Jared started tossing and turning in his bed – almost as if he were having a nightmare. Jared rolled onto his stomach after a minute, hands fisted in his sheets as he rocked his hips gently against the mattress.

Before Jensen could process what was happening, Dr. Morgan turned off the video. “He just does that for the rest of the night until he wakes up,” the doctor explained. “We want to know what he's dreaming about. And what brought on these dreams. In the ten months he's been with us, he's never shown any signs of having any sort of dreams. When he sleeps, he's stiff as a board – barely breathing half of the time. Until a few weeks ago when he started talking to you. We want to know why.”

Now, Jensen felt very uncomfortable. It was almost like he was being accused of doing something wrong. “You don't think this has anything to do with me, do you?” he asked, not trying to hide the accusatory tone in his voice. “I can assure you that Jared and I have never talked about _anything_ sexual. Ever.”

“I know you haven't,” Dr. Morgan assured Jensen. “We tape your conversations, kid. We know exactly what the two of you are talking about every second. That's why we want to know what has brought on this strange new behavior pattern. And Jared talks to you about everything. So ask him about it.”

With that, Dr. Morgan was headed out of the room, leaving Jensen alone to decide if he wanted to use that VIP pass he was given. After a few minutes, Jensen pushed himself out of his chair, tucking the pass into his back pocket. He then made his way to Jared's room.

When he pushed the door open, it was like Jared knew he was the one entering. Immediately, the experiment was at the glass, pressing his palms flat against the thin veil separating him from Jensen. “I missed you yesterday,” Jared greeted, dimples denting his cheeks when Jensen started walking up the stairs. “They wouldn't let me see you. Not until I gave them the samples they wanted. But...they told me that they'd give me whatever I wanted. Did they give you the code? Can you...come in here with me?”

It was obvious that Jared was excited to see him. That actually made Jensen feel a lot better than it should have. “I missed you, too,” he smiled, surprised that he was actually telling the truth. Yesterday when he'd gotten the call from Dr. Morgan that he didn't need to come in, Jensen had been crushed. He looked forward to spending time with Jared. It had become part of his daily routine. 

He smiled as he pulled the key card from his pocket. “They gave me the VIP pass,” he explained, waving the small piece of plastic at Jared. “I spoke with Dr. Morgan just a few minutes ago and he told me that you were really upset yesterday.”

Jared's smile grew impossibly wider when Jensen showed him the key card. “I was,” he answered, moving toward the door of his glass room so he could greet Jensen when he came in. “They wouldn't let me see you. I see you every day. At 12:00, you come here and we talk. And they were trying to take that away from me.” He pressed his palm against the glass once more, eyes locked on Jensen. “Are you...coming in here with me?”

Uncertainty waged a war inside Jensen's mind. On the one hand, he wanted to go in there with Jared and actually have some semblance of normalcy while they were together. But on the other hand, there was no telling what Jared was going to do to him if he went in there. Sure, Jensen didn't think Jared would hurt him, but the younger man wasn't human – Jensen had seen what Jared was capable of when he was angry.

The sound of Jared saying his name brought Jensen out of his own head. The younger man looked so lost – frightened, almost. It was hard to see Jared like that. “Yeah, I'm coming in,” he assured Jared, smiling widely at him. “You, uh, gotta step back from the door so this key card thing will work.” Once Jared did as he was told, Jensen used his new access badge to open the door, stepping inside before it closed almost immediately behind him.

For a few minutes, the two men just looked at each other. Jensen was at a loss. He wasn't sure what to do now that he was inside Jared's room. Now that there was no glass separating them, Jensen felt out of his element, a little bit. “So...what's new?” he finally asked, moving to take a seat on the chair beside Jared's bed.

New? “Nothing is new,” Jared answered, shaking his head as he moved to sit on his bed. He was so happy to have Jensen in here. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about anything new. Jared didn't want to talk about himself at all. He wanted to talk about Jensen. “What's new with you? What did you do yesterday?”

Shrugging, Jensen leaned back in his chair. “Nothing really,” he answered. “I mean really, I just sat at home all day and watched bad television.” He'd actually watched a marathon of old episodes of _The Golden Girls_ , but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone. Figuring it was best to keep the conversation off himself, Jensen steered it back toward Jared. “So...Dr. Morgan says you've been having some weird sleeping patterns. You wanna talk about that?”

Honestly, Jared didn't know anything about his sleeping patterns. He knew that he'd been having strange dreams lately, but he didn't know why. All he knew was that it had started after the new janitor had been hired to take over Jensen's position. “I-I don't know anything about it,” Jared answered honestly. “I've been...seeing pictures while I sleep recently.”

Dreams – Jared probably didn't know what it meant. “Yeah?” Jensen asked, leaning forward in his chair. “That's normal, you know? It just means that you're dreaming. People do it all of the time.” He smiled softly as Jared leaned forward on his bed, leaving almost no space between the two of them. “Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about, Jared?”

“You,” Jared answered, biting into his bottom lip as he searched Jensen's face. “I've been seeing you while I'm sleeping.” He could see that Jensen was intrigued, so Jared figured that he should tell the older man the whole story. “When the new janitor started working here, he was different. He doesn't clean like you do. Sometimes, he doesn't clean at all. He knows the cameras can't see the whole room. They're mainly focused at me. So...he sits over there in the corner and he watches stuff on the computer.”

As Jared told Jensen about the new janitor, he could only assume what the man was watching while he should have been cleaning. But he wanted to make sure he was right before he accused the guy of being a pervert. “What does he watch, Jared?” Jensen asked, brows knit with concern. This could turn into a big issue if it wasn't dealt with properly.

A small smile came to Jared's lips as he thought about what the man watched while he was on duty. His head cocked to the side as he looked Jensen up and down. “He watches people together,” he explained. “They...do things to each – with each other.” Slowly, Jared's tongue darted out to wet his lips. “I...want to do those things to you.”

At Jared's admission, Jensen felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. His mouth suddenly went dry, and he didn't know how to respond. Jensen had to admit that he'd thought about those things as well. But Jared was an experiment. There was no way the two of them could have a future together. It just wasn't realistic. “Jared...” Jensen started, giving his head a small shake. “That janitor shouldn't be watching that while he's here. You shouldn't be exposed to that kind of shit.”

Jared didn't understand what the problem was. “I don't mind,” Jared promised, shaking his head. “It's...informational.” Smiling widely, Jared suggested, “I can show you what I've learned.” Without giving Jensen any more warning, he surged forward, crushing their lips together.

When Jared practically crawled into his lap and invaded his mouth with his tongue, a shocked moan escaped Jensen. It took a minute for his brain to force his body to respond, Jensen tearing his lips away from Jared's. Jared didn't take the hint though, instead moving to kiss and nip at Jensen's cheek and down the side of his neck. Jensen felt his cock twitching in his jeans, and he knew this was bad. “Jared, stop, please?” Jensen whispered, pushing at Jared's chest. “We can't do this. I-I can't do this.”

Although Jared didn't want to stop, he did as he was told. Slowly, he moved back to his bed, taking a seat on the edge where he'd been before he kissed Jensen. “I upset you,” Jared frowned, pulling his knees up under his chin. “I didn't—I'm sorry. I...thought you wanted this, too.” Biting into his bottom lip, Jared's eyes ticked down to the bulge in Jensen's jeans. So, he hadn't been wrong. “Did I read into something that wasn't there? Did I mess up?”

“No,” Jensen answered with a shake of his head. “No, Jared, it wasn't you. I just...we're not supposed to be...touching each other.” Jensen knew that if he allowed himself to feel for Jared – at least feel anything more than he already felt – it would cripple him. “Dr. Morgan just wants us to talk. He thinks it's good for you to discuss your feelings, and you won't talk to anyone else.”

Dr. Morgan wanted – Jared was so tired of hearing about what Dr. Morgan wanted. What about what Jared wanted?! “Yeah?” Jared asked, feeling anger boil inside of him. “And what do you want, Jensen?”

He wanted Jared. But that didn't mean anything. “It doesn't matter what I want, Jared,” Jensen whispered softly, shaking his head as he stared at the floor. When Jensen finally met Jared's gaze, unshed tears made his jade orbs glitter in the light. “We belong to Morgan. And that isn't going to change anytime soon. I'm sorry, Jared.”

Unable to stay a minute longer, Jensen pushed himself out of his chair, ignoring Jared when he tried to stop him from leaving. Jensen refused to look behind himself as he strode out of the room, unshed tears making tracks down his cheeks.

**~~**

The next afternoon, Jensen didn't show up to see Jared. And the janitor who had taken Jensen's shifts had been replaced. When Dr. Morgan walked into the room, followed by his two co-workers, Jared glared at them. “Where's Jensen?” he demanded, standing inches away from the glass at his full height. Almost as if he was daring Dr. Morgan to make him angrier than he already was.

Not taking the hint, Dr. Morgan moved right up to the glass, staring Jared down. “Jensen and I decided that it might be a good idea for him to take a few days off,” Dr. Morgan explained. “I think that you're becoming too attached to him. And it's not safe for either of you.”

Jared wasn't buying it. Jensen would never agree not to see him. Dr. Morgan was a liar! “Oh yeah?” Jared asked, glaring at the three doctors who were preventing him from seeing the man he wanted more than anything in this stupid world. “Jensen said that? He said that he didn't want to see me today?” When Dr. Morgan merely nodded, Jared chuckled humorlessly. “Maybe I should ask him that myself. Let me out.”

It was almost laughable that Jared thought he was going to be let out. “Jared, we talked about this a few days ago,” Dr. Morgan reminded. “It's not safe for you to be out here. We don't know how your body will react. You can see Jensen in a few days.”

“Let me out!” Jared demanded, fist slamming against the glass in his anger. At least the doctors had the decency to look scared by that. But none of them moved to do as they were told. In that moment, Jared hated them more than he'd ever hated them before. “Let me out, dammit!”

Staying calm, Dr. Morgan ordered, “Jared, you need to calm down before we're forced to take extreme measures.” He watched as Jared backed away from the glass, figuring his experiment was at least smart enough to know who was boss. “Good job, Jared,” he complimented. He didn't take his eyes off Jared as the man picked up a baseball and started squeezing it. He'd taught Jared that technique when he'd first woken up – it was a stress relief technique. 

After a few moments, Dr. Morgan figured that Jared was done throwing his little hissy fit, so he moved on to other work he had for the day. When it was time for them to leave for the evening, Dr. Morgan made it a point to say goodnight to Jared. Not surprisingly, Jared ignored him. But he seemed a lot calmer now, so Dr. Morgan figured he was just acting like a rebellious teen. 

Once everyone was gone for the evening, Jared started pacing the small room he was enclosed in. All day long, while the doctors had thought he'd been calming himself down and being a good little boy, Jared had been planning his escape. The janitor had a key card that could get him out of this facility. And no one knew what he looked like other than the doctors who were working now. So all he had to do was get out of this glass cell.

He waited until the janitor came into the room before he made his move. While he was distracted, Jared moved to the back of his cell. Getting a running start, Jared jumped into the glass, shattering the wall and landing on his feet on the other side. The man rushed him, but he didn't get very far. Instead, Jared threw the baseball he'd been squeezing earlier at the man, hitting him in the head. He fell limply to the floor. 

Once the janitor was taken care of, Jared moved to the computer systems, disabling the alarms that were blaring loudly in the room. He then moved to the janitor's body, making sure to avoid the blood that was pooling around his body. Jared made quick work of stripping him to his underwear before he swapped his own hospital-issued outfit for the janitor's clothes.

Now dressed completely in the janitor's outfit, he used the key card he'd just acquired to exit the room. When he came into contact with a security guard, he flashed his key card. “I'm sorry, that was my fault,” he apologized, flashing the woman his dimples. “I accidentally tripped the wire. You see, it's my second day on the job. I haven't quite figured everything out yet. Can we...keep this between you and me? I really can't afford to lose this job.”

The security guard all but melted into a puddle when Jared placed his hand on her upper arm. Escaping had turned out to be a lot easier than Jared had thought. Honestly, he was just upset he hadn't tried it earlier. But he didn't have time to dwell on that, instead moving to the main entrance and using his key card to open the doors. 

When he was finally outside, Jared took a deep breath, enjoying the new feeling of the fresh air in his lungs. He took a moment to enjoy the brisk air on his exposed arms before he finally started to put some distance between himself and the facility. After all, there was no way the alarms hadn't put out a distress signal to Dr. Morgan. And the last thing Jared needed was to be caught before he could find Jensen.

He'd gotten Jensen's address from the database before he left, so he knew exactly where he was going. And he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of him finding the other man.


End file.
